Nice Girls Finish Last
by Sniper Zero
Summary: We all know how nice Lacus is but what if she isn't? What if she proves just how bad she is by taking away Flay's boyfriend, Kira from her? oneshot. KxL.


Kira was sitting in his chair staring outside the window when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw it was his girlfriend Flay.

"Hi, what are you thinking?" She asked playfully taking a seat next to Kira.

"Nothing."

"You weren't thinking about me?" She asked pretending to be hurt. Kira just blushed since he really didn't know what to say. He really hadn't been thinking about Flay.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else." He told her sheepishly after a few moments. Flay just pretended to glare at him.

"I forgive you but you had better not been thinking about another girl." Kira just chuckled at how she pretended to be angry. He'd never think about another girl like that. As far as he knew Flay was the only girl for him. They were perfect for each other and nothing could tear them apart. At least that's what Kira thinks. His thoughts were broken when he felt Flay give him a quick peck on the lips.

"F-Flay!" He stuttered out blushing heavily. "There are people watching us!" The red-head just laughed at how shy her boyfriend could be.

"Relax. No one was looking and besides if anyone did see, we're already boyfriend and girlfriend so it doesn't matter." She said trying to calm Kira down.

"So did you hear? There's a new student coming." Kira said after finally calming down. His eyes met Flay's and he felt like he would've gotten lost in them had she not answered.

"Yeah, I heard about it. Some say the new kid's actually the daughter of Siegel Clyne." Kira was a bit surprised. He hadn't heard that rumor before. He wasn't sure if he could believe it because what would the daughter of one of the richest person in the world be doing studying in a school like theirs?

"I'm not sure I can believe it. It just seems so impossible for a girl like her to be studying here." Flay just glared at Kira. She felt a little jealous. What did he mean when he said 'a girl like her'? Was he thinking she wasn't good enough for him?

"What do you mean by 'a girl like her'? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" Flay accused Kira who was trying to get some distance away from them. He really didn't mean it like that.

"No, I'm not saying that. What I meant was she's rich so why choose this school when there are other schools much better out there." Kira gave off a relieved sigh when Flay believed him. Seriously, he didn't know what to do about Flay's tendency to take things the wrong way but he did felt good that she was getting jealous over him.

The teacher already came in bringing Kira out of his thoughts. He saw Flay already going to her seat and focused his attention on the teacher.

"Settle down class." Mwu said calmly but then his eyes twitched when the students didn't pay attention to him. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS!" He shouted and instantly found the whole class' attention towards him. "Do I have to yell at you like that just so you'd be quiet?" He asked a little more calmly "Anyway we have a new student and she's going to be studying in this class so I expect you to make her feel at home, got it?" The whole class just nodded wondering who this new student is. "Alright, you can come in now." Mwu said turning to the door.

The door opened revealing a pink-haired girl. The boys in the class instantly drooled when they saw her. Some of them were trying to take a peek at her underwear which was hidden by the standard miniskirt that all school uniform for girls seem to have. She smirked inwardly she just loved having guys go gaga for her and bowing at her feet. She looked at the guys who were drooling at her and immediately hid her disgust. None of them were good enough for her.

"So, uh, Ms. Clyne, care to introduce yourself?" Mwu asked grinning at her. She just sighed inwardly. At least their teacher wasn't bad to look at. She walked to the center of the class, a bored look can be seen from her eyes.

"So, um, yeah. I'm Lacus Clyne and my dad is Siegel Clyne, you know one of the richest and most powerful person in the world." She stopped and looked at Mwu "So teach, can I stop now or do I like have to tell them my hobbies and such?"

"I prefer the latter." Mwu said not really caring how casually Lacus was addressing him. The said girl just sighed and continued.

"So like my hobbies are shopping, spending time in my private beach, talking on the phone for hours, making my teachers look dumb by showing them how smart I am." She directed her gaze at Mwu as she said this and he just smiled nervously. "And lastly I enjoy breaking a poor sap's heart." She said and noticed how unfazed the boys looked at her last comment.

"So, uh, any questions for Ms. Clyne?" The blonde teacher asked he class.

"I have one!" A random boy said raising his hand. Mwu nodded signaling the boy can ask his question. "Can I be your boyfriend?" He asked Lacus hopefully.

"Um…let me say this as kindly as I can." Lacus said then paused for emphasis "Have you seen yourself on the mirror? You think I'd go out being seen with a nerd like you? Mr. Mwu here has a better chance of having me than you. I'd rather be a lesbian than be YOUR girlfriend." Lacus said feeling good about herself that she broke a guy's heart on the first day then she noticed the hopeful looks on all of the girls face and she cringed.

"Uh…anymore questions?" Mwu asked nervously afraid that another idiot's heart might be broken.

"Where do you live? Are you alone?" One guy asked.

"I'm living at my summer house and yeah I'm alone." At that almost all the guys' faces brightened up "If you don't count my bodyguards of course." Lacus added which made the all the perverts' face drop down in disappointment.

"I think that's enough questions." Mwu said. "Lacus you can take your seat there." He pointed to an empty chair behind Kira. "Kira! Is that alright with you?" He asked him since he noticed the glares he was receiving from the other males.

"Sure, I guess." Kira replied completely oblivious to the glares he was getting.

Lacus' eyes widened when she saw Kira. 'Oh my gosh! HE IS SO DELISH! Why didn't I notice him before? I didn't know a school like this could have such a hottie like him! I so want to be his girlfriend and get under his pants!'

"You can sit down now." Mwu said to Lacus who was daydreaming about her and Kira.

"Oh sure." She said and walked towards her seat while giving seductive glances at Kira. When she sat down she couldn't believe Kira just talked to her.

"Um, hi. I'm Kira it's nice to meet you Lacus." Lacus would've fainted. He just said her name! Oh, how she loved how it sounded perfectly coming out of his mouth. She imagined how her name would sound like if he said that while trying to seduce her. She squealed inwardly. Just the thought of it was making her wet.

"Oh, believe me the pleasure's all mine." She really has got to get under his pants. She'd just die if she waited any longer.

* * *

Lunch 

Lacus thanked the heavens when it was already lunch. Mwu was so strict she couldn't even talk to Kira for a full five minutes but now that it was lunch she can have him all for herself. Which really isn't a problem since he was very friendly, they were already friends!

'And soon I'm going to be his girlfriend!' Lacus thought excitedly. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Flay come near Kira. Just one look at her and she could tell she wasn't going to like her. She fumed when Flay made Kira laugh. 'What a bitch! How dare she hang all over MY man like that? Kira is mine! Stay away from him you filthy whore!' Lacus thought as she glared daggers at Flay.

"Oh Lacus, this is my girlfriend Flay." Kira said introducing Lacus to Flay. Lacus' eyes widened. Kira was already taken? No way! This bitch got him first!? Well it doesn't matter. Lacus was a Clyne and Clynes ALWAYS get what they want.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lacus said in a nice voice but inside she was thinking of ways to make Flay suffer for stealing HER Kira. She turned to Kira and gave him a seductive look which didn't go unnoticed by Flay but she decided to shrug it off.

'I'm probably imagining things.' The red-head thought. "Nice to meet you, too." She said back to Lacus but she just ignored her.

"Kira…" Lacus purred seductively.

"What is it Lacus?" Kira asked unaware of the desire in Lacus' voice.

"I'm new to this town so I was hoping if you could go to my house and show me around to you know…get to know this town better." Kira looked at Flay silently asking if it was alright with her.

"I've got plans anyway. So you can show her around." Flay said then kissed Kira which made Lacus hate her more but she forgot all about it for the moment because Kira agreed to show her around town.

"Great! Come at my house at around sevenish? I've got to prepare since I just moved there, you see." Lacus said thinking about what to wear when Kira arrives. 'A transparent negligee, my lacy underwear or just plain nothing at all?'

"Okay. I'll come by and pick you up at seven." Kira said not noticing how uncomfortable Flay was.

'The way he said it, he makes it sound like it's a date.' She thought but just shook her head. 'I'm sure Kira was just careless at choosing his words.'

* * *

7:00pm 

Kira stared in awe at Lacus' house. Even though she told him it was just her summer house he hadn't expected it to be so big. He began to feel nervous though he didn't know why. Suddenly Lacus' words earlier that morning came back to him.

"_I'm living at my summer house and yeah I'm alone."_

Her words rang though his head. Just remembering it made his heart beat faster. The way she said it seem like it was an invitation to just…

"Ack! Mustn't let those thoughts enter my head. Lacus is the daughter of Siegel Clyne, she's not some girl who can't keep her legs closed." Kira reminded himself. He wasn't sure why he thought that. He rang the doorbell and his eyes nearly went out of their sockets when Lacus opened the door wearing almost nothing.

"Oh Kira you're here. I just finished taking a shower but you can come in." She said as she held his hand and led him inside. Lacus was just wearing the top of her school uniform and her pink panties. Kira almost fainted when it dawned to him that her top was unbuttoned and was in danger of exposing her firm breast.

"L-Lacus…" Kira stuttered "You can change your clothes now. I'll just wait here." Lacus observed Kira for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he was too nervous to do anything.

"You can sit on the couch if you want." She offered him with a sly smile.

"Th-thanks…" Kira said then went to sit on the couch. He tried hard to hide his blush. This was one experience he wasn't going to forget so soon. He silently cursed himself when he noticed his pants started to get stuffy. Oh if Flay knew another girl was giving him an erection she'd kill him. It wasn't that they went as far as to do _it_. He knew Flay wasn't ready yet so he just waited patiently.

Kira's snapped out of his reverie when he felt something soft on his lap. He blinked a few times then almost jumped when he realized it was Lacus sitting on his lap.

"L-Lacus! I thought you were going to change clothes!" Kira exclaimed. He had to get Lacus off his lap before she feels his bulging member.

"Who said anything about me changing clothes, silly?" She whispered huskily into Kira's ear making him stifle a moan. She could feel his erection growing.

"But what about you getting to know this town more?" Kira reasoned trying to get out of what he knew was about to come.

"Let's get to know each other more before we start knowing more about this town." She said as she sucked on Kira's neck. God, there was no helping it. This was a losing battle, but still he had to try. He wasn't just going to go and cheat on Flay.

"Lacus I have a girlfriend." Kira reminded her as if she just forgot that fact.

"But does she allow you to sleep with her?" That one question got him. He and Flay never did make love yet. He wanted it for so long. He knew Flay wasn't ready yet and Lacus was offering. "Just think of it as practice." Lacus suddenly said. Practice? Could he really use that as a reason or even as an excuse to Flay? Could he just use Lacus like an object?

"Lacus…" Kira started but then stopped when he realized he was already shirtless. He looked around and found thrown carelessly on the floor. "Lacus…" He started again his voice husky with disturbed desire. The pink-haired woman looked at him and Kira saw how the brilliant blue of her eyes darken into a midnight hue.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Lacus asked as she pushed Kira to the couch so she was on top of him now. The question got Kira again. What else could he answer? He couldn't lie to Lacus, not now when he was certain she could feel his throbbing member inside his pants.

"Yes." He admitted shyly but he wasn't given a chance to discuss it as soft, feminine lips covered his. Lacus pressed her lips firmly yet softly on Kira's lips. She quivered at the sensation of hard flesh beneath her hand, all male sinew and bone. She wanted him and goddammit she was going to make him want her. Lacus felt Kira's muscles and the solid flatness of his stomach and she enjoyed every moment of it. She spread her hands on his chest feeling the heat generated by his body. He felt so warm. He made her feel secure in his arms.

Lacus pulled back when the demand for air became too great. As she was catching her breath Kira's hands traveled to the collar of her shirt and set it aside to expose a creamy shoulder. He nibbled on it leaving little red marks. Lacus looked shocked for a moment.

"Kira, you know what this means don't you?" She asked referring to the hickeys she got from him.

"Yes, you are mine now." Kira answered not bothering to hide the longing in his voice. Lacus just smiled at him. It made her so happy to hear those words from him. Kira caressed her cheek softly before pulling her in for another kiss. He pulled back before rolling Lacus on her back so he was on top of her now. Kira lowered his gaze to the vicinity of her breast still partially hidden from his view by the shirt. His gaze was almost physical making Lacus, for the first time in her life blush. She was the one who started this but now she was feeling nervous.

Lacus took a quick breath when Kira took off her shirt. It was released in a shuddering sigh when he cupped the weight of a naked breast in his palm. He squeezed it softly as his thumb rubbed against an erect nipple. The intimate contact made Lacus moan and she offered no resistance when Kira slid off her panties revealing her nude form. Kira stared at her. She was slim and shapely, female beauty in its purest form. Lacus was all too vividly aware that his eyes were on her and her blush deepened.

Lacus was about to say something but whatever it was died in her throat as Kira gave her oral treatment. He sucked and nibbled on her wet sex so gently, the pleasure was almost torture. She tried to relieve some tension by rubbing her thighs together but Kira's head was in the way. She couldn't do anything but moan and hope that Kira would take her soon.

Kira was too addicted to her taste to hear the moans escaping Lacus' lips. He had already stopped warring with himself when he gave Lacus the hickeys. He gave in to Lacus and by doing that he no longer had any right to be with Flay. He felt guilty because he knew she was going to be hurt when he breaks the news to her but he knew she had to know. It's the least he could do after betraying her like this. Lacus cumming brought him out of his thoughts as he drank her juice greedily. He left her pussy and kissed her again letting her taste herself. All the while, his hands roamed over her body, manipulating and exciting Lacus to a point of frenzy.

Lacus arched herself towards him seeking the gratification his hard manhood promised. "Love me, Kira." Lacus moaned when it seemed like she was going to from wanting him. Kira pulled back hesitation and worry could be seen in his lavender orbs.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He wasn't going to go inside her if she wasn't ready yet. She nodded then Kira stripped himself of his remaining clothes and slided between her legs. Lacus barely managed to bit back a sharp cry of pain at his entrance. She knew he was trying to be as gentle as possible for her sake but it still hurt to have her barrier penetrated. Kira kissed her to make the pain go away silently vowing never to hurt her like that ever again. He stayed in that position until he was sure Lacus was used to his length inside of her.

When Kira was certain she was used to him inside of her he began thrusting into her. Slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. Before both of them realized it Kira was already pounding her relentlessly and without abandon relishing at her tightness. That moment seemed to go on forever until they orgasmed and screamed each other's names. Their orgasm was like a wildfire, their desires fueling it to burn more strongly leaving them weak and wholly satisfied.

Kira thrusted into Lacus a few times more before collapsing beside her, completely drained. He wrapped his arms over Lacus protectively. They were both breathing heavily and their sweat sparkled like stars. Lacus' body tingled with leftover pleasure as she rested her head on Kira's chest listening to the music his heartbeat provided.

"Kira, I love you." Lacus said honestly and sincerely

"I love you too. Now go get some sleep or you'll be sore in the morning." Kira replied kissing Lacus' forehead.

"But we're in my couch, what if you fall? Maybe we should go to my room." Lacus suggested.

"Don't worry about it. You're tired and I'm sure this couch could hold two people in it." Kira assured her lovingly.

"If you say so. Goodnight Kira."

"Goodnight Lacus." They both knew there would be consequences in the morning but right now they just wanted to be content in each other's enfolding warmth. Whatever consequences that lied in the morning they'd just have to deal with it together.

* * *

A/N: I was making this a story where Lacus was a bad girl and she still gets what she wants but I don't think it went well. Anyway I'm desperate. Can anyone email me a FE8 editor? I tried searching google but there weren't any results there and I can't download the editors from since they're not accepting membership. So please can someone email me FE8 editor or at least give me a link where I could download it?


End file.
